The table saw is one of the most commonly used stationary power tools in any woodworking shop. Table saws are used both by the home hobbyist as well as professional wood workers. The conventional table saw includes a housing having a motor which powers a rotary blade. The blade may be raised and lowered with respect to the working surface to vary the design of the cut.
Generally table saws are mounted on a fixed base or legs. Most table saws are equipped with a rip fence, miter gauge, blade guard, spreader and anti-kickback device. The rip fence is parallel to the line of the saw blade to prevent binding and minimize kickback. When using a table saw for various operations such as grooving, shaping or cutting narrow strips of stock, safe practice is to use a push block to keep the user's hands and fingers away from the saw blade. On the more expensive or professional models of table saws, fences such as the Biesemeyer T-square fences provide rugged, accurate and reliable fences which may be accurately adjusted relative to the blade adjusts the width of the cut. Material is maintained in firm engagement with the fence and advanced into the blade area.
The more sophisticated saws may include a power feed or a stock feeder which has rollers or belt surfaces which are powered and which will engage the work piece to advance the work piece through the blade cutting area. The use of a power feeder increases safety and also improves the accuracy of the cut as the stock will not tend to stray off the vertical surface of the fence.
Most current designs of stock feeders are mounted in a position on the table saw which may interfere with the operation and use of the saw and adjustment of the fence when the power feeder is not used. Accordingly there exists a need for a mobile power feed mounting system which can be used with virtually any commercial power or stock feeder and which will allow the fence to be used in a traditional manner while using a power feed without the fence interfering with a typical or traditional mounting to the top of the table saw.